


Numbered Days

by theasexualhedgehog



Series: OMGCP Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda cheesey and sappy, M/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog





	Numbered Days

52\. Eric Bittle is born with a number on his wrist that does not change throughout his life. He enters high school and he’s scared; scared because he’s the only out gay boy in a small, rural, Georgia town; scared of what the others will do to him; scared of any kind of physical contact since he tried to play football as a boy; but most of all, scared he will never find his soulmate. His mother is excited, if his soulmate isn’t from his town then he gets the chance to travel, to see so many new places, until he finds The One. Eric embraces it, and applies to colleges across the country with hockey teams. He chooses Samwell, almost as far away from Georgia and the pitying looks of the townsfolk as he can go.

51\. Eric checks his number at the end of the day, lying in bed, his ritual since he was little. His heart jumps when he sees the number has gone down. But who? When? He thinks back over the day, trying to remember any indication of who his soulmate might be. He remembers his wrist itching when he first meets the hockey team for the first time. Is someone from Samwell Men’s Hockey his soulmate? Are any of them even gay?

47\. Eric is awake at 4am, standing in Faber, watching the sun rise. His wrist itches, and then he hears,  
“Good, you made it.”  
Eric turns to see Jack Zimmermann step onto the ice, and he knows who his soulmate is. Eric’s heart races every time Jack touches him, both from physical contact and because he knows. But Jack doesn’t, and Eric can’t say anything until the timer runs down. 

45, 44, 43, 42. It’s Family Weekend, and they’re playing against Yale. Eric’s wrist itches in the locker room. He glances to the side, Jack is at his locker. Eric scores for the first time, and he almost doesn’t notice the itch from underneath the pile of hockey players. He’s talking with his mother when he feels the itch and turns to see Jack and his father walking up. Eric is excited a former pro hockey player is impressed with his skills. Eric raced to catch up to Jack later.  
“It was a lucky shot.”  
Eric breaks. 

30\. Eric is still hurt. He’s angry at Jack, and he’s angry at the universe. Why would he be paired with someone who hates him? This is never going to work out. 

11\. Eric is taking a class with Jack, and their final is to make a historical recipe. The kitchen is Eric’s zone, so for once Jack is taking instruction from him. Eric glances over, listening to Jack talk about where he wants to go in the future. Jack’s covered in flour, attempting to lattice a pie, and Eric feels an itch and a pang at the same time. He’s in love with Jacques Laurent Zimmermann. Eric tentatively hopes the soulmates thing works out, especially because his timer keeps counting down. But then he remembers: he’s the only gay member of SMH. He doesn’t have a chance with Jack, regardless of if they’re soulmates are not. Can the universe be wrong?

1\. Today is graduation, today is the day. Either Jack Zimmermann will leave his life forever, or they’ll be soulmates. Eric is apprehensive through the ceremony, trying to hold back his emotions and just be happy for Jack and Shitty. He makes it through, but knows he’s going to break soon. He makes an excuse about needing to pack before catching his flight, and escapes back to the Haus. He’s singing along to Beyoncé and crying when Jack surprises him. Eric is even more surprised by the kiss. They break apart, and watch as the numbers on their wrists flash to ‘0’ before disappearing. Jack pulls Eric into another kiss, and Eric swears it’s the best one of his life.


End file.
